TOW they will
by g-irl-slayer
Summary: Read the title! R&R fic, chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these characters, as they are owned by NBC & Warner bros., even though I wish I did, or I wish I was one of them (this is why this is written from Emma Gellar's point of view).  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
There was a huge mix-up when I was born. That's why I was kinda a mixed-up child! My mum said yes to my dad's best friend when he 'accidentally' proposed. They fell out, it was kinda nasty. I don't know much other than that, they think I'm to young or something! (I found out from my brother that they used to date, but that's all from before I was born!) Anyway, uncle Joey moved to Tulsa after that, because Chandler had to go for a year for work. And Phoebe makes up all these weird songs which hardly make any sense, she's a great help, isn't she! My mum moved out of Ross' apartment when I was about a week old, things were looking bad! So, 14 years ago, I'm 16 now, my dad wanted to get back together! My mum knew nothing about this, and she was still mad at him. Not too good! 


	2. maybe

Discloser; same as usual  
  
  
  
Chapter 2; things were looking up!  
  
So, I was a bad omen, according to Phoebe, and my dad and uncle had discovered their true feelings for my mum, only to find out it was too late. My aunt Monica, though, with her husband in Tulsa 4 days a week, found out I was gonna have a little cousin! She was born on the 4th August 2003, and named Hannah (I'd had the original name!) Joey came back with Chandler the next day, and spoke to Ross, my dad. (This is what I found out happened!) 'Ross, it isn't my fault. I didn't mean for things to turn out like like this. They did & you hiding your feelings wont help.' 'You hide yours, you should take this as a compliment. I like the way you handled things.' 'Ross, please, I'm staying in the city anyway, weather you like it or not. Unless youre gonna help me buy a flight back. There are no acting jobs in Tulsa.' 'Hey Mon!' (that was Phoebe, just entering the apartment),'Oh, hey guys! Are you guys fighting? 'Cus my psychic just talked about this. What was this about?' 'Rachel,' they both said in unison. 'That's cool. She said it would be about ex-wives of fiancees of something,' (did I tell you how incredibly ditzy she is, and how Ross & Rachel got married in Vegas when they were drunk?) Ross & Joey looked at each other, and for a moment it looked like things had gone back to normal, until Joey screamed, 'THAT WOMAN DOESN'T DESERVE A PALIENTOLIGIST, ESPECIALLY ONE WHO TREATS HER LIKE THIS!' 'You don't know half of it! Look,' he said calmly. And he showed Joey the ring. 'I bought it yesterday,' he said. 'I'm so sorry,' he said, and walked out the apartment. 


	3. Oh no

Discloser; do I need to say?  
  
Part 3, Okay?  
  
'Rachel, please, just listen to me!' 'No, I hate your guts and I never want to here your stupid excuse, or why he is such a.' 'Okay, I doubt Emma is there then.' 'Yeah, I am such a bad mother that I was gonna say that in front of her.' Apparently at this point I started screaming. 'All I was gonna say is.is that a racoon?' 'Joey!' 'Rachel.he was gonna ask you to marry him.' The phone clicked. The next day, Rachel and I were not in Manhattan, not even New York, and only Monica heard anything from us, after about 2 months. Joey blamed himself, and decided that Rachel had run to New Mexico and been eaten by wild racoons. I still don't understand his freaky fixation with racoons, and Mon tried to convince him that racoons don't eat people, and that we probably hadn't gone to New Mexico anyway. The fact was that we had gone to New England, and I loved it there. My earliest memory was running with a bucket in my hand, into my mothers friends garden in the fall, with wellies on, the crunching of red leaves around my little legs, then falling. I didn't remember my brother, my dad, their friends. I wondered why I didn't have a family, but I was so young I didn't bother much. 2 and a half years I was there until one day there was a knock at the door. How could I forget this, the day I found out who I was. 'Ms. Rachel Green?' 'Yes.' 'Dr. J. Roberts, may I come in?' 'Yeah, what's it about?' 'Your daughter.' 'Really? Well this isn't really a very good time.' 'It is necessary.' 'Why? What's happened?' 'We have been searching for you for quite a while. I'm afraid you are going to have to return to New York city.' 


End file.
